karylefandomcom-20200215-history
Protocol
Protocol consists of various formalities that must be paid when in the presence of equal or higher station. Every citizen, no matter their rank in the hierarchy, would be expected to know the protocols for the various situations, and it would be considered an insult for them to not properly follow the protocol. The situations explained below should be interpreted as extremely formal, and it should be noted that in less-than-formal and familiar situations the protocol largely depends upon the preference of the highest ranking companion. Generally, it is safe to bow or curtsey and recite the due honorfic*. Bowing and Curtseying Citizens of Karyle would be expected to bow or curtsey upon meeting and/or greeting a person, regardless of their rank and title or lack thereof. How low a citizen would bow or curtsey would depend how much higher in rank the person they were greeting was. If the person they were greeting was of the same or lower rank as them, it is usually commonplace for the person to simply nod or incline their head. Please note: It is considered an insult to make eye contact when bowing or curtseying. Meeting Nobles and/or Monarchs in Über-formal Situations A formal situation may entail your character being formally received at Court, whether it is the Court of the Monarch at the Palace or a Court of a Noble at their Estate, or some other similar situation. To explain the generally accepted protocol in formal situations, we will employ the help of Lady Margaret Broughton. Nevermind the fact that she is the King of Wyvrin's mistress and has obviously met the King and Queen before, she would follow the steps below when greeting them: #The Steward would announce Margaret: Her Grace Lady Margaret Broughton, Duchess of Lorwick, Baroness Clarbury, Headmistress of the Queen's Chamber. #*At this time, Margaret would enter the room or chamber and she would curtsey very low. She would also recite the honorfic due to whomever was receiving; in this case, it would be: Your Majesties. #She would then rise from her curtsey and walk half-way to the King and Queen. There, she would curtsey again, but not quite as low this time. #Then she would walk the rest of the way to the King and Queen, curtseying into a kneel when she reached them. She would kiss the ring of the highest ranking noble--the King in this case. She would not rise until told to do so and she would not speak until spoken to. 'Arriving at Court' Upon your character's arrival to Court, particularly their first arrival, they would be presented to the enitre Royal Family. This presentation would either occur as soon as they arrived or shortly thereafter, depending upon the schedules of everyone involved. This meeting would usually either occur in the Throne Room--the common choice of royals with children--or in the King's/Queen's apartments. Your character would most likely have papers of invitation or letters of recommendation that they would give to the Steward upon their entrance into the chamber and/or room. What is an honorific? An honorific is a generally accepted form of address for a person of a specific title. The honorifics most commonly used, as found in The Social Hierarchy, are shown below: *King/Queen/Regent **Your Majesty **His/Her Majesty *Eldest Prince/Princess **Your Royal Highness **His/Her Royal Highness *Prince/Princess **Your Highness **His/Her Highness *Duke/Duchess **Your Grace **His/Her Grace *Marquess/Marchioness **Your Grace **His/Her Grace *Earl/Countess **Your Grace **His/Her Grace *Viscount/Viscountess **Your Lordship/Ladyship **His/Her Lordship/Ladyship *Baron/Baroness **Your Lordship/Ladyship **His/Her Lordship/Ladyship Category:The Karylian Lifestyle